User blog:MusicManiac/Wikian Mystery: Serial Killers Part 1
Okay, so this is my new mystery series! I will have 20 wikians in my series, and so I hope you enjoy. But believe me, I am having no mercy, most of you will die. Characters (All are Alive Since it's Episode 1) *Des *Kaylin *Lizzy *Yazzy *Syler *Xav *Rob *Dani *Annie *Tori *Damian *Darryl *Chris *CeCe *Alaura *Ash *Karen *Cam *Jo *Lauren Episode Jo and Cam are walking home after watching Gravity (which they hated by the way). They are having fun, and they catch the bus to get back to their appartment, which they share with Des, Syler and Ash, because they are all students. All of a sudden Cam has a feeling somebody is watching him. All of a sudden he hears some fast movement in the bushes. Jo says not to worry and that everything will be fine. All of a sudden Cam a short scream and a sound. He looks as Jo stares at her shoulder. An arrow. Somebody shot her with a crossbow. Cam calls 9-1-1 quickly, and in 4 minutes the police is already there. They put her in the ambulance and drive away. Cam is confused. Who woud dare do this? Meanwhile Des and Ash are at home watching tv, because Syler is out having fun with his friends Karen, Lauren and Kaylin. Des is uncomfortable and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He hears some noises, but is too busy enjoying his shower that he doesn't notice. Meanwhile Syler is walking with Kaylin, Lauren and Karen. As he walks he gets a text message. 'Jo, Something happenned to Jo.' He is too drunk to respond, and walks along. Suddenly he hears a faint sound. Karen falls to the ground. As Lauren and Kaylin scream in a very rude fashion and Syler calls the police, nurse CeCe and her boyfriend Xav come running up. CeCe gives her mouth to mouth, but to no avail. Karen has been murdered. Syler comes home to the shower running, he asks for Ash, but no response. He looks in the bedroom, empty. Des walks in and asks why he is here so early. Syler says that Karen had been mudered. Cam walks in and says that Jo was ambushed with a crossbow but that she will be alright. They are relieved that everyone is okay, but sad that Karen had to die. They are wondering where Ash is, and they fear something has happenned to her. Meanwhile Lizzy and Darryl have just gone on their first date, and love eachother very much. They go home, and do things . Afterwards Darryl leaves and he makes a call 'Sir, everything is under control' 'Are you sure?' 'Yes, believe me. The bomb has been placed, on my belly' 'Get in the bus then.' 'On it. It was a pleasure working for you.' 'Don't thank me, this better succeed' Darryl hops into the bus, where Chris and Dani just happen to be in on their way home. Rob, the friendly bus driver, is happy to announce that there aren't any traffic jams, and that the bus will go faster. Everyone is happy. Suddenly Darryl gets up. He starts reciting wierd manuscripts. Rob turns around and asks him to 'sit down, bitch'. Anyway Rob can't get put into a bad mood that quick. And he makes the turn, all of a sudded Chris hears a faint beeping noise, and gets out of the bus quickly. Dani doesn't know what is wrong, until he hears the same. All of a sudden Chris, who is now walking home, sees a large smoke cloud. Darryl the Suicide Bomber has killed Dani, and injured bus driver Rob. 'The ambulances arrive, and Chris doesn't even know what to say 'Next Time .. Category:Blog posts